


The lost green

by carol_sun



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League (2017), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carol_sun/pseuds/carol_sun
Summary: Where is the Green Lantern in DCEU？
Relationships: Barry Allen & Hal Jordan, Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. The lost green

**Author's Note:**

> 对电影宇宙的怨念产物，就这么随意的对电影宇宙的绿灯到底在宇宙那个角落畅想了一下……然后写到后来发现，根本一点都不DCEU！我真的是完全不会写电影版的闪啊

1.

巴里·艾伦第一次见到哈尔·乔丹是在他们彻底驱逐了达克赛德的军团之后，没人有时间或者精力为这场胜利欢呼庆祝，连超人都显得那么精疲力尽，所以他们只是沉默的分别，在世界的劫后余生里回到各自家中。

他足足对了三次才成功的把钥匙塞进锁孔里，他很累，很饿，四肢酸软，手还抖个不停，推开门的时候没及时拉回重心——他几乎没有力气站直了，直直地摔进了门里，有那么一会儿他就想这么横贯在门口，头在里脚在外地躺在地上，万事不管昏睡上一宿。

然而仅剩的一点理智制止了他第二天早上被邻居尖叫着送进救护车，他最终还是爬了起来，租屋里漆黑一片，他不愿多费力气打开灯，在饿死和累死之间纠结了半晌之后把自己径直扔在了床上，即使会在睡梦中饿死，他也顾不了那么多了。

就像所有其他人一样，他的记忆在完全陷入黑暗的这一刻暂停，再睁开眼的时候天已经大亮，温暖的阳光从被风卷起的窗帘一角穿透进来在床边洒上一个金黄的边角，公寓和昨晚没什么变化，但好像又有哪里不一样了。

除了他还是一样的饿，也可能更饿了，就像你能轻松分辨一和十，却无法衡量一千万亿和一兆的区别一样——他们通通又一个叫法，“很多”以及“很饿”。

然后他猛的察觉到了一股香味，刚烤好的面包和煎得两面金黄的荷包蛋的味道，饥饿感一瞬间涌了上来搅得他头昏眼花，所以当那人端着早餐敲开他房门的时候，他什么都没有做，除了将食物塞进咆哮的胃里。

那个男人就靠在门边看着他，褐色的虹膜里凝着亲昵的戏谑和暖光。

【还要再来点吗？】他问道，【或者你可以再睡一会儿，我干脆再叫个外卖。】

他可能是上帝派下来拯救巴里·艾伦的天使。巴里将最后一片吐司咽了下去，决定在他的脑子真正恢复运作之前，和阳光，食物，温暖的被窝继续缠绵一会儿。

这会儿他像是漂浮在某处热度怡人的温泉里，前因后果存在在你三年前读过的某本漫画里，某个小时候的床头故事里，你确切知道自己知道，但又说不清到底发生了什么。

这不重要，那个男人坐在床沿，微微下陷的重量，碰撞的肩膀还有飞扬的神情和熟悉的眉眼像是某种联动的开关，给他寸许雾里看花的触动。

但命运向来喜欢悖他所愿，失重感在这之后袭击了他，然后是冰冷和黑暗，再睁开眼的时候，他仍然躺在那张床上，和入睡前一样穿着那身破烂的制服压在被子上，窗外天色未亮，屋子里暗的只能隐约看清物体轮廓。

他在穿过缝隙吹入的寒风中瑟缩了一下，饥饿感依然如影随形，并没有因为在梦里饱餐了一顿而放过他。

他只好从床上爬起来，打开沿途所有的灯，然后把微波食品塞进微波炉里。等待的时间里，他回过头，客厅在灯光下亮如白昼，但依然和他跌进门的时候没什么区别。

以至于和他梦里的那副模样相去甚远。

2.

巴里告诉自己这只是某种心里补偿和潜意识的诉求导致的梦境，但那个人开始越来越频繁的出现在他梦里。

他叫哈尔·乔丹，有一副可以当选名模的身材和俊脸，是个试飞员，一个在宇宙间履行职责的超级英雄。而他们俩是搭档，早在正联成立之前，他们就已经联手战胜过很多敌人了。

这是不应该的。即使超人不会在他下落的时候接住他，神奇女侠不会拿着盾挡在他身前，蝙蝠侠不会无条件相信他，钢骨不会给他留门或者做晚餐，海王不会带他去外星系（海底）旅游。他仍然不应该想象一个全能的搭档来代替那些曾经一起出生入死的队友们。

即使他很帅。

很风趣。

不混蛋的时候就很体贴。

而且十分擅长做饭。

“巴里。”艾瑞丝拖长的语调间藏着不满。

“啊，是的。”

他猛然从群星璀璨中回过神来，他还坐在警局楼下的咖啡厅里，面前放着一杯已经放冷了却依然是满杯的咖啡，对面是气恼的艾瑞丝。

他不怎么喜欢咖啡这种东西，它很提神，没错，但过度兴奋对一个神速力的拥有者来说不见得是件好事，所以通常哈尔会选择给他带杯红茶拿铁*。

就热量而言非常适合他。

“巴里，回神。”艾瑞丝在她的好友面前打了个响指，这已经是他们从坐下开始的十分钟里对方第五次走神了，“你怎么回事？”

“抱歉抱歉。”他歉疚地回过神来，“我只是在烦恼一些事情。”

艾瑞丝夸张的挑起眉。

“烦恼。”她语调古怪的重复，“烦恼怎么和你的姑娘告白吗？你看起来像陷入了热恋，所以是哪个幸运儿带走了我们甜心的甜心？”

“没有姑娘。”巴里解释，“我只是最近一直在做一些奇怪的梦。”

“什么梦？”艾瑞丝交叠起双腿，微微倾身对这个话题表现出了一些兴趣。

“就是……”巴里停顿下来，收住声，目光所及的那个玻璃杯上正插着的一片薄荷叶，那种绿像是寂静漆黑的深空中绽放的希望，让一切言语失去色彩。

“……其实也没什么。”他最终说。

3.

从此以后哈尔·乔丹成了巴里除了闪电侠之外的第二个秘密，连正联都对此一无所知。

哈尔·乔丹是巴里最好的朋友，一个除了他自己以外没人知道的朋友，一个只会在梦中出现的朋友，一个甚至不真实存在的朋友。

哈尔·乔丹是他的安慰剂*。

漫长的一天。他对着镜子机械的刷着牙，看起来倦怠得能倒在洗手台上。

他抓住了一伙银行劫匪，救了一次火，解决了两次持枪危机，一处家庭暴力，三份报告，还和正联抓到了一个在逃很久的超级罪犯。

以及一个少年犯。

他父亲杀过人，至今还在狱中服刑，他在“犯罪小巷”长大，再加上一把有他指纹的凶器，所以没人相信他的“辩词”。

他应该说服他们，偏见和疏忽不是对待真相的方式。

巴里吐出漱口水，擦了把脸，摇摇晃晃地走向卧室，但现在已经是半夜两点了，他需要睡眠和一点精神支持。

就一点点。

他默默对自己说，仰面躺在床上，双手近乎虔诚的交叠在身上，睡姿比睡美人更加标准而充满期待。

“你需要来点吗？黄瓜味的。”那个熟悉的声音就响在他的耳边，低沉又磁性，能骗上一大把小女生的那种。

他们大半身体紧紧挨在一起，盖着同一条毯子窝在一张不算很宽敞的双人沙发里——不是他的公寓，巴里注意到，比他的公寓要小一些，但是因为放的东西不多所以看起来有些空荡荡的，沙发前的桌子上面摆着两个啤酒罐，地上还躺着一个空的，左侧的茶几上摆着一叠报纸和杂志，椅背上挂着好几件衣服，地上还滑落了一条牛仔裤，这看起来就是个不太讲究的单身男人的公寓，很可能就是身边那个人的。

“没手。”他简略的说，膝盖上摆着一台笔记本电脑，左手越过毯子的边缘正不间断的为他的报告而努力，而哈尔靠在他身边，一手揽着他的肩顺便勾着毛毯防止它因为打字的动作而滑落下来，另一只手缩在毯子里，面前的绿色光幕上滚着眼花缭乱的字迹。

那一定是冬天，因为他觉得离开毯子的那只手快要冻僵了。

哈尔“唔”了一声，听起来像是某种温暖的小动物亲昵的喉音，然后一只绿色的大手就贴心的捏着薯片伸到了他嘴边。

他一口叼住了它，蜷缩起光着的脚趾，把自己更严实的缩进温暖的毛毯里。

“把手收回来，漏风了。”安静的待一小会儿之后，哈尔还是忍不住提醒他——这句话看起来在他嘴边已经徘徊了好一会儿了。

他犹豫了片刻，温暖的毛毯对他的吸引力超乎想象的大，但他最终决定屈服于辛格的淫威，“我得在今晚之前搞定这个。”

“为你效劳。”

绿灯变出两只手来，十指像个钢琴家那样在空中灵活地舞动着，巴里从善如流的收回手裹紧毯子。

“……而当6英尺左右高度的行凶者右手持凶器，从右向左下倾15度角时血迹会呈……”

楼外呼啸的风驱赶着树叶拍打上窗户，发出阵阵森然的声响。

他在思考的间歇咬住另一块薯片，舒服的眯起眼，在梦境边缘摇摇欲坠。

-tbc-


	2. Emerald Twilight

4.

也许他梦见的是别的什么宇宙或者空间的故事，也许这是他们不同时间线上的另一种可能。

他最初并不愿意去寻找一个在他梦里出现的男人，这听起来有点傻，如果被其他人知道可能会被笑到下世纪的那种。

但每多和哈尔相处一夜，他的动摇和疑惑就会更多一分。

这一切看起来都很真实，已经超出了他所能编造的极限。

而他该死的想要认识这么一个人，一起战斗，查案，交付信任，四处冒险，或是星空旅行，甚至仅仅是休息天一起窝在家里无所事事。

当他看见楼下的咖啡馆出的一款新口味的咖啡买一赠一，而第一个出现在他脑中的念头竟然是“也许等下班可以和哈尔一起试试这个”的时候，他就知道他完蛋了。

“如果你在面对不同的事情却控制不住的想起同一个人的话。”上次的谈话里艾瑞丝最后给了他一个建议，“就麻烦约她出去，相信我，这能治好你的注意力缺陷和焦虑症。”

他没有注意力缺陷或者焦虑症。

巴里在桌子上快速敲打着自己的手指，终于想起反驳这个。

“停下，艾伦。”弗瑞斯特拿着他的热狗经过的时候白了他一眼，“你让我想起了我的考试综合征。”

他停住了他的动作，对同事露出了一个无辜的笑容，在弗瑞斯特离开的三分钟后，他又忍不住开始敲打桌子。

好吧，他可能真的有点焦虑。

万一这世上根本没有那个哈尔·乔丹或是他不是他所熟悉的样子呢？也许给彼此留点距离感才是最好的。

“嘿，佩蒂。”他喊住拿着空纸杯续咖啡的金发姑娘，“如果你和一个人聊的还不错，你会去试着翻翻他的资料了解他真实的样子吗？”

“哦，天哪。”佩蒂差点失手打翻了他的咖啡，她回过身，把眉毛挑进了刘海里，“巴里，你网恋了？！”

“什么？不，呃，可能也差不太多？”

“上帝。”她走过来拍着他的肩，咧开嘴笑着，像是发现了什么有趣的话题，又像是要给予他什么鼓励，“这是我认识你一来你做的最大胆的一件事——我前两天还觉得你活在上世纪呢。”

“勇敢点做你想做的。”她低下头在他耳边说，“成功了记得请我吃饭。”

佩蒂踩着台步离开的背影近乎雀跃。

好吧。

如果这个世界没有哈尔·乔丹，或者他和梦里的那些大相径庭。

巴里把“费里斯航空”输进了搜索框。

那他就忘掉这些，想点办法好好睡一觉。

5.

网上关于这家公司的资料不多，都是些陈年旧事，他在其中一张照片里找到了哈尔，那是一篇关于新型战斗机成功试飞的报道，哈尔站在背景里的战机边上，抱着自己的头盔，非常年轻，但他一眼就认了出来。

那张照片摄于五年前。

他有那么一会儿疑惑于自己为什么只能找到这么久以前的新闻，直到另外一行字滑入他的视线。

费里斯航空位于海滨城，或者说，曾经位于海滨城。

“这是好几年前的新闻了。”辛格就站在他背后，手里端着一杯咖啡，表情是一如既往的肃穆，放在此刻倒有几分恰如其分，“我们最近的案子有牵扯到海滨城的吗？”

“不。”巴里话刚出口才发觉自己的声音嘶哑的惊人，他清了清嗓子，在辛格疑惑的目光中关上了那个报道。

他花了一些时间才想起来这个地方，那确实存在过，在加利福尼亚州的西海岸，但现在那里只是一片被封锁的废墟，因为一次核事故，4年前。

七百万人口的城市，在一夕之间毁于一旦。

现在关于那儿的一切都已经不复存在了。

也许这就是为什么他从未遇到过哈尔·乔丹这个人，地球也从未迎来属于它的绿灯侠。

“就只是凑巧。”他握起拳，攥着发抖的指尖。

五个小时后，他下了班，在一个僻静的角落换上制服，想看一眼那座城市的冲动像是潮水一样冲击了他，把其余的一切理智和犹豫碾得支离破碎，然后他从中城开始一路奔跑，但最终在加州的边界停下了脚步。

他没有办法就这么走近海滨城，那里还是辐射的重灾区。

他站在内华达山脉的某处高峰上，只是沉默的在脑中寻找着关于那个城市的一切，那个不算很宽敞的租屋，楼下的速食店，远郊的军事基地，费里斯航空，乔的酒吧，海风和战斗机引擎的呼啸。

然后在蝙蝠侠通过通讯器联络他的时候，他跑下山脉，转身离开。

6.

在那天之后哈尔·乔丹越来越少的出现在他的梦里。

他和正联后来又一起联手对付了不少的敌人，解决了很多麻烦，甚至一起建立了一个太空基地——在初次亲身经历那片星空的时候，他瑟缩了一下，那里美得惊人，和梦中分毫不差。

再后来等到他完全不再梦见那些故事的时候，他见到了哈尔·乔丹。

真实的存在在他的世界里的哈尔·乔丹。

那其实在两周前就有了些预兆，最开始只是莫名其妙发生的一些怪事，不断变换的衣服或者突然消失出现的东西等等。

谁也没注意这个，除了网络谣言和灵异节目组。

炒作，群体幻觉，魔术，甚至魔法，谁也说不清到底是什么，但归根结底它们无关紧要，正联也不会为了一两件衣服而放下拯救世界的任务。但事情发展很快就超出了所有人的预期。

沉疴已久的患者突然痊愈乃至死者复生。

然后就是全世界范围内的警报，恐龙出现在世界各地，好像侏罗纪公园的拍摄现场，高空即将坠落的城市，水底浮现的山脉，比童话还要怪诞。

正义联盟忙的焦头烂额，但谁都不知道到底发生了什么。

直到一个人从宇宙赶来，穿着绿色的制服，像是萤火虫那样冒着光飞在空中，自称2814扇区的绿灯侠。

——听上去很像那个人。

但他不是。

巴里看着他在蝙蝠侠的质疑中“摘下”面具，“我叫凯尔·雷纳，我知道地球上发生了什么，也知道为什么。”

他看起来疲惫不堪，“有人在时间尽头释放了熵想要吞噬重启多元宇宙。”

“他叫哈尔·乔丹。”

-tbc-


	3. Parallax

7.

作为宇宙仅剩的绿灯侠之一——灯戒带他找到了幸存的灯侠，而凯尔把自己的（也曾经是哈尔的）戒指复制给了其中仍愿继续使命的那部分，凯尔一直在多个扇区之间穿梭，执行着自己的职责，直到灯戒因为过量的熵而像个刚出生的孩子那样哭喊个不停。

其他灯侠已经启程去了时间尽头，但凯尔有不同的意见。

灯戒中关于那个曾经最伟大的绿灯侠哈尔·乔丹的资料并不少，从他的初次战役，到他的悲剧和疯狂。然而关于他的出身并不多，没错，他是当时唯一一个来自地球的绿灯侠，但地球对于宇宙中心来说就是个落后无知的穷乡僻壤，至于哈尔到底出生在地球的哪个角落，没人在乎，就像没人真的在乎海滨城的七百万人口一样，至少守护者不在乎。

生命对于守护者来说没有意义，他们只关心秩序和权威，他们不理解感情，他们害怕而抗拒感情，所以他们付出了代价，但凯尔理解这种归属感，这也是为什么每个灯侠都愿意守护在自己星球所在的扇区中。

所以凯尔回到地球找上正联，而正联正努力从全世界叫哈尔·乔丹的人中筛选出那个正确答案，以期望从中找到蛛丝马迹。

本来钢骨，超人和闪电侠都是主力选手，但他逃掉了那个。

“哈尔。”他穿越大半个美国，踏上海滨城的旧址，然后在费里斯航空所在之处停下脚步。

哈尔·乔丹穿着他破破烂烂的旧夹克坐在一处被摧毁的残垣上，抬头仰望着天空，与梦中的形象没什么差别，除了鬓角霜白。

他没有穿着制服，可能他不需要，又或者他不在乎。但巴里能感受到放射性烟尘所带来的灼烧和刺痛感，透过他的制服钻刺进皮肤里。

然后绿色的微光把他从困境中解救了出来，“意志”之绿贴上他的皮肤把射线隔绝在外。

这太甜了。巴里咬着下唇，那一点点期待开始冒头，像是透明柔软易碎的气泡悬浮在空中，等待判决。

“你好。”那个事实上他并不那么熟悉的男人扭头望着他，嘴角的微笑和眼中的光彩都很陌生，他从未见过那种冷色调的虚假出现在哈尔·乔丹的脸上，不过他也确实从未“见”过哈尔·乔丹。

他从废墟中站起身，绿色的光构成了一套陌生的制服遮掩住他身上所有属于哈尔·乔丹的气息，取而代之的是冰冷的面具和张扬的披风，“我认识你吗？”

最坏的消息。

不断叫嚣着危险信号的神经迫使他从禁锢中挣脱出来，辐射刺痛他的皮肤的同时，他避过光束按下通讯器的发送键。

在他事先准备的好的信息送达，以及联盟增援——即使是最快的超人前来之前，他必须要坚持三分钟。

这听起来不难，但他头一次这么没有把握。

尤其当追在你身后的人是哈尔·乔丹的时候。

Hal.

他的声带震动了，但声音在吐露出来前被咽进喉管，堵塞在胸腔里。

巴里一个急转，避过攻击，风声和白噪音如影随形地在他耳边的叫嚣，心脏鼓动的声音和某个名字混杂其中。

Hal.

它蜷缩在心室一角，在每次心跳共振间传来微不可查的窒息感。

他踩上突然出现在眼前的高墙，顺着墙面甩开地心引力向上奔跑。半秒之后他站在墙上居高临下，整个绿色的构造物撞进他眼底。

费里斯航空。

然后下一个瞬间，支点崩碎成了无数光点，像是每次梦境塌陷前的失重感袭来，他在漫天的“灰烬”中坠落下去，直到一条绿色的长尾卷住他将他带上高空。

哈尔站在他面前几步的空中，与他视线相平的位置，披风，面具，龙，还有人质，就像哪款游戏的宣传动画。

【我们来玩DnD*吧。】某天在瞭望塔值班的时候哈尔突然对他说，【或者COC*。】

他兴奋得像个找到玩具新用途的孩子，缩小版的巨龙和勇士照亮了整张桌子。

8.

之后的事情发展诡异的像条九曲十八弯一路拐向未知的奔腾巨流。

直到哈尔·乔丹和他们一起踏上瞭望塔，他都没有从急转直下的剧情中回过神来。

——超人和凯尔赶到了现场，哈尔揭下他的头罩，他同时震动自己从高空中跌落，然后绿光接住了他。

好像站在游泳池的边缘仰面落进水里，又或是绕地球三圈之后飞扑到被褥堆叠的床上，蓬松和柔软顺着神经一路侵蚀进神速力，巴里不常抱怨什么，但这显然就是为什么人们总会期待贴心又全能的队友——出于他身上每一块肌肉和骨头对正确着陆姿势的渴求。

他在纯粹的绿光织物中迅速翻身坐起来，带着某种买彩票似的心态看向绿光的源头，哈尔也同样在看着他，抿着唇，神情掩在冰冷的面具之后。

思维在神速力里火花带闪电地奔驰了一微秒，他猝不及防的扭过头，超人和凯尔待在更远处，神情警惕掺杂着试探和评估，凯尔手中戒指亮着，但没有东西出自那里。

他又等了一微秒，屁股下面的床垫仍然没有变成什么带着利齿的牢笼。

巴里僵硬的坐在那张床上，手指不受控制的蜷缩着，攥紧了那层绿色的床单，没人知道这人在打算什么，但他几乎为这种熟悉感战栗起来。

9.

“早上好。”

巴里站在光幕前，那个人双手插在洗得发白的牛仔裤的口袋里，穿着那件深褐的大衣，身影被光线拉扯的怪异又模糊。

奇怪的是，他曾经以为那双眼睛是温暖而明亮的，永远的精力过剩，自信和乐观像是被用力摇过之后打开瓶盖的汽水，但现在再看眉弓却像刀锋上的冰雪，气泡散落满地之后瓶中剩下的只有倨傲和冷漠。

哈尔没有理会他——他甚至不清楚自己是否能够如此亲密的称呼他为哈尔。

仓促搭建的舱室里响着微弱的电流声，也可能是高度运作下的粒子射线灼烧空气的声音。除此以外他们静默的像是隔着一层航空材料之外亘古的行星。

然而巴里并不着急。人们通常会觉得一个受神速力眷顾的人会缺乏应有的耐心。但事实正好相反，就像超人的情绪管理课程，他必须拥有足够的耐心才能被这个世界所接纳，这是让他不至于迷失在神速力中或者被等待逼疯的唯一途径。

“我带了点牛肉芥末三明治，你要吗？中城的口味，可能没有海滨城那么辣。”

哈尔看了他手中袋子，终于开口，“你觉得你能从哪里把东西送进来？”

尽管在正联赶到之前，这个意图毁灭世界的现行犯突然转变态度束手就擒，他们依然选择把他关在最严密的牢笼里，没人知道这是否能起作用——这正是他们所恐惧的，即使是超人也有氪石作为弱点，但他们却对眼前这个敌人全然不知。

“难不倒你。”他从纸袋里掏出一个纸包，向他扔了过去，在那个可怜的三明治被搅得粉碎之前，一层绿光毫无预兆的包裹住它，然后安稳地落在了哈尔手上。

他没被任何人困住，却也没有离开，这就是为什么巴里觉得谈谈或许是个好主意。

他靠着墙壁坐下来，斟酌着自己将要说的每个词，但事实上他只是颠来倒去将他所有想说的话用显微镜解构丈量写上一篇因果报告，然后再畏缩着将其通通搅碎咽回去。

最终，他一个词也不曾吐露出来，直到被攥在手中忽略已久的三明治将芥末酱淌上他的手套，然后顺着制服纹路滴到他的腿上。

“哦，该死。”

他尴尬的低下头擦了两下，但那除了让污渍扩大之外没有任何用处。他丧气的咕哝了一声，干脆把制服脱了下来，一团糟地塞回戒指里。

但金属墙面对于只穿着一件衬衫的他太凉了。巴里直起背，那一点毫无生机的冰冷仍旧萦绕在那里。一丝灵感从其中被甄别出来擦过他的神经末梢。

他站起身，走到那个“牢笼”之前，“我可以进来吗？”

哈尔的眼神里有些他无法解读的东西，就像他其实并不明白为什么对方会选择在空中接住他，或是在粒子射线穿透他之前用绿光保护他。

他挨在哈尔身边坐下，肩膀靠着肩膀的那种，后者没有说不，他只是任由他这么做了。

属于人类的触感和温度隔着衬衫传递过来，巴里希望他能从中汲取一点安慰，就像他曾经从他那里得到的那样。

-tbc-


	4. Zero Hour

10.

他梦见过自己成为了死亡或是邪恶，他跪倒在地，某种来自深渊的阴影挣扎着即将浮出水面，吞噬着他。身前站着他最亲近的人，而他可以轻而易举的杀死他们，吸收他们的力量，带去死亡*。

“哈尔！”这是第一个闪现在他混沌思维中的词，他最信任的安全索。

而绿光在他求助前就接住了他，把他困在一个熟悉的仓鼠球里，他没有办法震动穿越它，哈尔清楚怎么改变原子结构来避免被他逃脱。

然后哈尔带他去了一个他伤害不到任何人的地方。

这就是为什么只是一个名字就能让他觉得安心。为什么克拉克会把氪石戒指交给布鲁斯。

他清楚自己不是梦里那个沉稳又强大的闪电侠，那个哈尔也不是一个想要通过毁灭和重塑来挽回一切的傻瓜。

这不代表他会假装没看见那根绳子，任由哈尔越坠越深。

“我可以试试。”他打破沉默，“就是一次折返跑*，听起来不是很困难。”

他可以尝试拉住那根绳子，就像哈尔拽着他的。

蝙蝠侠转头看着他，不止是他，瞭望塔上的所有人都看着他，包括哈尔。

“你知道。”他打赌蝙蝠侠正在头罩下皱着眉摆出那副不赞同的表情，他从他唇角的弧度看出来了，“你速度过快，过慢，或是这个理论有任何疏忽，你都没有办法从那里面逃出来。”

“熵是无序，你闯进去的瞬间就会被分解殆尽。”哈尔冷声道。

这听起来某种关心那么不可思议。

“如果理论上可以做到，这就有尝试的必要不是吗？”他对他们露出一个微笑，“反正事情也不能更糟了。”

11.

即使不像蝙蝠侠那么偏执（原谅他用了这个词），但大多数情况下，他也是个更为谨慎的人。

然而有时候连蝙蝠侠都会承认，谨慎是件奢侈品，建立在无数的时间，机会和其他ABC计划的先决条件下。当你什么都没有的时候，孤注一掷可能是唯一的选择。

这就是为什么他正跑在时间的洪流里，在一天前他还不知道除了比喻意义之外，还真的有这么一处地方。

这个鞭梢理论经过了蝙蝠洞和孤独堡垒的双重测算，如果他能一丝不苟的按照计算后的速度在熵的中央进行一次折返，其瞬间造成的空间震荡理论上足以吞噬所有的熵，在它真的侵蚀完所有的时间之前结束这场危机。

他可以拯救地球，拯救整个宇宙……除了拯救海滨城。

他低头看了眼蝙蝠侠帮他制作的测速装置，然后把自己更深的接入神速力里。

他们在测算和解析模型的时候哈尔就站在边上——蝙蝠侠在看到他们俩肩并肩坐在一起吃三明治的时候，就停下了那个粒子射线，巴里看见那一瞬间这位世界第一侦探的眼神，就仿佛他什么都知道。

但哈尔什么也没有说，除了那句接近关心的警告。

老实说，他不清楚世界是否真的会再次重启，哈尔是否有能力去重建它，让一切重生。但他们不是神，而用自己的一己之力擅自决定如此多的命运绝不会带来什么他们想要看到的结果。

也许哈尔自己也清楚，就像他刚才说的，“孤注一掷”。

他已经靠近了，他能感觉到空气中的分子开始躁动，随着他的加速，在碰撞和跃迁中促生大量的火花。

【我们没办法预见时间尽头和熵的双重作用会对这个装置，或者对你产生什么影响。】蝙蝠侠将那块表交给他的时候说道，【所以到时候你只有你自己了。】

他低下头，仪表读数在上下大幅度的波动，半分钟后显示屏上只剩下了乱码。

12.

他听见骨骼和关节吱呀作响的声音，听见肌肉在拉扯燃烧，听见血液的鼓动和啸叫的白噪音。然后在所有杂乱的中他分辨出了另一种熟悉的声音，从远处传来——这相当奇怪，因为理论上，一秒钟的时间足够他超越任何远处，没有任何音源能跟得上他的速度，除了他自己。

“你太快了，巴里，慢下来。”

熟稔而熟悉的，哈尔·乔丹的声音，“那个”哈尔·乔丹。听起来就像是周末窝在沙发上看电视时的私语。

他几乎是下意识的放慢了一点速度，然后在奔跑的间隙寻找那个身影。但谁都不在这里，除了抽象扭曲的时间流和他自己。

空气几乎燃烧了起来，烈焰从肺里穿过再从喉间呼出。细微的碎裂声在能扣击他的鼓膜前就被抛在了身后。

他能感觉到他的制服在碎裂——S.T.A.R在他出发前赶工完成的，意料之中的有所不足。裸露出的皮肤如同涨潮时被冲击的沙滩。

他也许在瓦解，这个猜测从理论之初就根植在他的脑子里。他得在一分钟之内折返，否则他可能撑不到拯救世界的时候了。

“继续跑，巴里。”那个声音又出现了，温暖和坚定从其中流露出来，“别害怕。”

视线的角落里有绿色淌过，刺痛和紊乱都消失在那一瞬间，黑色的显示屏上纠缠上绿光，上面的数字在几次跳跃之后稳定在了一个数值。

距离测试也恢复了。

这几乎是毫无道理的。他出发的时候，哈尔一句话也没有说——并不是说他指望他能说什么，毕竟在对方看来，他们就认识了三天，一起吃了两块三明治，说的话甚至不超过五句。完全不像是会突然追悔莫及闯进时间洪流拯救他拯救世界的样子。

除非熵已经搅进了他的脑袋把他搞疯了。他臆想出了一个叫做哈尔乔丹的神仙教母，即使本人可能还在瞭望塔上等待世界重生。

13.

他奔跑在一个荒芜的星球上，身后是炽热的射线和无穷无尽的平行魔，眼前只有一片断崖，崖下的熔岩湖像是地狱的热锅一样冒着硫磺味的气泡。

“继续跑，巴里。”那个声音穿过电流和耳麦，“我会接住你的。”

他从悬崖上一跃而下。

嘀的一声轻响把他从梦境里拉了出来，轻佻的口哨，笑容，拥抱和绿光褪进黑暗，他在虚无中挣扎了两秒，睁开眼，瞭望塔医疗湾的金属天花板安然的挂在他眼前，一切如常。

“你醒了。”蝙蝠侠跨过电子门，神奇女侠走在他身后，“你昏迷了十六个小时，现在感觉怎么样？”

“像是睡了一觉。”巴里花了两秒来平复心跳，然后坐起来，“我成功了？”

“是的。”回答他的是戴安娜，“熵的侵蚀停止并且消失了，时间紊乱不再出现，超人和其他人正在处理后续的损失统计和重建工作，你成功了。”

她拍了拍他的肩膀，调侃道，“我们在考虑给你办个庆功会，英雄。”

他拉扯着嘴角回了她一个笑容。

“你们负责救灾我负责解决问题源头，就只是分工不同而已。”

“但是哈尔·乔丹不见了。”蝙蝠侠打断他们，他注视着他，就像他应该知道答案那样，“你知道他在哪里吗？”

巴里在听见那个名字的瞬间战栗了一下。

“不。”他说。

哈尔确实没和他说过——也没有什么道理他会告诉他或者和他道别，但他还能去哪儿呢？海滨城？宇宙？OA的废墟？

“他什么时候离开的？”

“不知道，我本来安排超人负责盯着他，但那个笨蛋竟然带着他去救人，等混乱结束的时候他已经不见了。”蝙蝠侠说，“有什么问题吗？”

“没什么。”他最终没有将时间尽头的事告诉他们，那会很自然的扯出另一些问题，一些巴里曾经隐瞒了他们，现在也不准备剖白的事情——他可能准备永远地把它们封存进保守一生的秘密那一栏。

也许他也不急于知道答案。

他想过哈尔为什么离开，他是否还会回到这里，他再次出现的时候会以什么身份，做什么样的事情，是否还对重启世界抱有希望。

也许正联里的每个人都想过，但没人真的猜到答案。

-tbc-


	5. Final Night

14.

“嘿，巴里，你有时间吗？”

他的速度在雪地里划出一道融化的深痕，黑暗贪婪地吞噬着路灯的光晕，步步紧逼。

“说吧，艾瑞丝，我听着呢。”

“我刚才对着镜头说了‘别担心，正联一定能解决这个的。’”耳机对面传来轻微的呵气声，她停顿了一下，似乎在确定自己不会把牙关打颤的声音一同传过去，“这是我第一次用新闻人的身份对公众说着我自己都不确定的事情，告诉我，巴里，这是世界末日吗？我需要做些什么？”

“做你刚才做的事情就好，安抚他们，剩下的正联会解决的。”

如果他们能做到的话。

他奔向城市的另一边。

他们没能阻止噬日者，这对所有人来说都是重大打击，而现在，地球已经命悬一线了，他们仍然没有找出任何可行的办法。

“……加州东部山林大火，女侠，具体位置和火势情况已经发到你的联络器上了。”钢骨负责坐镇在瞭望塔的控制室进行信息整合和调度，“闪电，四所医院医用材料耗空，还有一个捐赠器官被大雪封在纽约机场。”

“我已经在路上了。”巴里转身跑向北面，“探测器运行的怎么样了？”

“没有办法进入核心，数据有限，但有理由相信太阳正在塌缩并酝酿一次超新星爆炸。”蝙蝠侠说，“无从推断爆炸会对噬日者产生什么影响，如果我们不在太阳系的话，这可能是一个机会。”

但地球离太阳的距离不足以抵抗一次超新星爆炸，这只是雪上加霜而已。

“凯尔呢？”

凯尔那边混杂着喘息和呼啸的风声，“我问了灯团的前辈，他们都说如果真的有谁能有那样的意志力的话，只可能是一个人。”

“谁？”

克拉克的声音提起了一点希望，然而巴里心却沉了下去。

“哈尔·乔丹。”

那个名字混在风声里，但每个人都听清了。

“一个上一次来到地球还是来毁灭世界的人？”布鲁斯冷声讽刺道，“你有多少把握他不会拍手叫好？”

“他来自地球。”巴里不知道自己为什么要插进这段对话里，“他在海滨城长大。”

频道里争论了一段时间，那些晚于零时加入联盟的人从未见过哈尔，大多数人都提议可以一试。

然后凯尔离开了，去尝试寻找那个不知道消失在宇宙哪个角落的人。

15.

巴里推开门的时候屋里漆黑一片，他脱下大衣挂在门口的挂钩上，那上面积满了雪一跑起来又湿的像是在水里泡了一天。

他刚从警局回来，尽管大部分的商店公司和公共部门都暂时停运了，CCPD依然人满为患。拥挤着大半个警局的警力，把末日当成狂欢的罪犯还有一大批流浪汉——他们最终把一半的拒留室清理了出来暂时安置这些人。

辛格带着罪证实验室的其他一些同事去警队那里帮忙，唯独把他赶了回来。

【我们是去帮忙的，艾伦，没时间再把你送去医院了。】他这么说，好像巴里·艾伦在能把人从雪灾里就出来之前，自己就先晕倒在路边似的。

他还不至于累到这个地步，至少没有像是天启星一日游回来那样。

嘀的一声轻响打破了他的胡思乱想，苍白的光打在他身后，在墙面上落下一片颓靡的阴影。

“看原初吗？”

他回过头，哈尔·乔丹正侧靠在他的沙发上看着他，一手搭上靠背，另一只手上抓着《原初》的首播录像带——他父亲的收藏之一，被他和其他初版的影带一起放在了电视柜的最底层。

他没有穿那身披风或者绿面具，而是穿着他再熟悉不过的夹克和牛仔裤，像是个再普通不过的朋友在一个普通的日子聚在一起看场普通的电影的那种。

……也许他真的有累到这种程度，他什么时候睡着的？但愿不是在进门的时候，倒在地上太丢脸了，也别在罪证实验室。

他维持着仿佛醉酒后的混沌意识，缩进那个不太大的沙发里，看着哈尔把那盘录像带推进机器，认真的挑选剧集。

不太对劲。

“哈尔？”他轻声喊道。

那个人按着遥控器的动作顿在空中，片刻的寂静中只有录像带里琐碎的杂音。

“嗯？”半晌他才漫不经心的拽出一个长音，退了半步在他旁边坐下，肩膀挨着肩膀的。

熟悉的片头响起，他扭过头看向身边人的侧脸，哈尔无比认真的盯着屏幕，明明暗暗的光斑闪烁在他的眼里，还有鬓角的白发上。

这不对。

但思维却像是生锈老化的机器，沙发变成了温暖舒适的沼泽，纠缠住他，音响里传出的话语声空洞而遥远。他很困，就像是绕着地球跑了上百圈那么疲惫——事实上，他今天跑的可能比这更多。

但在他更深的陷入黑暗之前（在梦里也能睡着吗？），他抬起手。

哈尔衣领一沉，那个刚才还在说话的人正一手拽曳着他手肘部分的衣服，歪着头靠在沙发上睡死了过去。

他伸手覆上那双眼睛，绿光像是流水一样淌过巴里身下，帮他用调整了一个更容易入睡的姿势仰面躺在沙发上。

“好梦。”他拉开那只仍然揪住他袖子的手。绿光收回时构成了另一组影像。

“哈尔。”凯尔闪现在那里。

“我知道。”

他挡住那些在巴里侧脸上跃动的光，金色的短发柔软地蹭过他的指尖，然后一切暂停了下来，屏幕上的角色，凯尔的虚影，窗外的风雪。

当时间再次流动起来时，亚当斯博士*举起酒杯，而他消失在了下一句台词之前。

【致全人类，愿我们从未发现宇宙如此辽阔，星球如此寒冷，心灵和精神如此空虚，以至于不能用爱与温情来填满它。】*

苍白的光打在沙发前的地毯上。

巴里蜷起指尖。

16.

巴里依然是在一片寒冷中醒来的，原初正停在某集的片尾，客厅里没有开灯，窗外飘着簌簌的大雪。

他身上盖着一件衣服，一件破旧又熟悉的飞行夹克。

巴里攥着那个衣领，愣了足足三秒，还没有接入神速力的大脑混沌一片。

但三秒之后，他猛的站起身，踉跄了一步撞在了矮桌上，那张可怜的桌子几乎被他撞碎了一个角，他一刻不停地冲出门去，门板甩进门框的声音炸响在深夜里。

“凯尔！”他的吼声散进漫天的飞雪。

他跑得不快，积雪和疲惫拖慢了他的速度，通讯器闪烁了两下，对面接通了。

“巴里……”

在他经过第二个街区时，凯尔的声音传递了过来，但仅仅一秒之后，就被大量的杂音所淹没。

绿色的光芒充斥了整片天空，他第一次如此清晰得感觉到感情光谱的温度，就像触摸哈尔的制服*，几乎滚烫。

他在雪地中拌了一跤，从街这头狠狠地撞到另一边停留的货车上，警报声响彻了整条街道。

路边渐渐有窗子推了开来，人们探出身子仰起头，那个不同寻常阳光依然固守在那里，耀眼而炽热，琐碎的雪花飘落其中，像是散落的光点或是火焰燃烧后的余烬。

然后欢呼声从一处屋檐下传了出来，几秒之后歇斯底里的尖叫和兴奋的呼喊盖过警报就像是浪潮一样，辐射出了整片街区。

他依然坐在那里，左脚和手腕有些扭伤，撞到的背部传来钝痛，还有令人反胃的晕眩。

“我很抱歉。”通讯终于恢复了，而凯尔只是又说了一遍，“我很抱歉。”

积雪上反射着浅绿的光，他收紧指节攥成拳抓住那一把绿光，片刻之后那化成了雪水顺着指缝从骨节处滴落下来，只留下些许水渍。

17.

他们为他举行了葬礼，一个简单朴素的教堂，少数知晓内情的正联成员还有几个绿灯军团的成员，就这样。

没有人知道他是零时事件的始作俑者，也没有人知道他在终夜中拯救了地球。

巴里听说正联找到了哈尔的哥哥，一个因为工作调动逃过了海滨城一劫的“幸运儿”，他们甚至为此进行了表决，最终，他们没有通知这个可能是哈尔·乔丹唯一剩下的亲人参加这个葬礼——也许哈尔也不会愿意他们去打扰这个失去故土和亲人的家庭得来不易的安宁。

没有亲人，没有遗体安葬。这个沉默的令人发狂的仪式结束的出乎意料的早。

他撞见逆闪就是从那离开回到中城的时候。

斯旺是个混蛋，他很早以前就知道了，还是个疯子。所以在对方冲着他笑，手上还拿着一个像是起爆器的东西的时候，他把所有其他的想法都暂时搁置在了一边，追上了他。

他们跑的很快，寻常他们之间的追逐战都不会拿出他们的极限速度来，因为没太大意义，当你真的加速到极致的时候半秒不到你就会发现自己又回到了原点——绕完地球一圈了。

但这次不一样。

他几乎需要压榨出自己的所有能量才能让对方保持在自己的视线里，他没注意到自己到底跑了多快，直到他感到自己穿越了一个屏障，扭曲的时间流代替了身边被远远抛下的景物，就像在时间尽头那样。

斯旺减慢了速度，在巴里够到他的瞬间，他猛的推开了他，巴里首当其冲的撞向时间的壁障，斯旺紧随其后，在下一次呼吸前，他们着陆了，翻滚在地上。

他撞开了一些东西，极限的速度带来摧枯拉朽的冲击力和十分折磨神经的金属板扭曲弯折的声音。

斯旺比他更先一步爬了起来，在他用手上那个装置对准他的那一刻，他就知道糟糕了。

“嘿，谁在那里？”

但他没有想到这么糟。

那个声音出现的时候他没有察觉到有多熟悉，他正因为撞击头晕眼花瘫软在地上，然后他听到了老式的开锁的声音，很大的锁，还有链条。他注意到自己似乎是在一个仓库里，四处都是些破烂的老式飞机——当他说破烂的时候其实指的就是些废铜烂铁了。

逆闪已经不见了，他爬起来，准备追上去，但就在那个起跑的瞬间，他意识到斯旺对他做了什么。

他的神速力被夺走了。

那没能切断他和神速力本源的联系，但他需要足够的时间来恢复。

“有人在吗？”那个人已经打开了锁。

巴里这次听清楚了他的声音，掺杂着空旷的回声，但确实非常熟悉。

他迅速的脱下制服，藏进身后的一个机舱里——他不能在失去神速力的时候还穿着那身制服，这对他的秘密身份来说是个麻烦。

那人的脚步声逐渐接近，在他从另一架飞机的机翼边上走到巴里视线内的前几秒，他终于将这个声音和一个人对上了号。

“哇哦。”大概只有二十刚出头的哈尔·乔丹站在那里，对这个现场的狼藉状况挑起眉，“这里是什么事故现场吗？”

巴里在那堆废铁里踉跄了两步，站了起来，努力找回自己离家出走的声音和逻辑。

哈尔显然没注意到他的震惊，也许因为他现在也挺震惊的，他指指这几个分不出样子的飞机，“你是开过它们了？我还真的不知道这些家伙还能动得起来。”

他以为这些撞击是飞机造成的，这挺合理的，因为人类显然不能把一堆破旧淘汰的机型变为废铜烂铁。

“我很抱歉。”

“没什么大问题。”他揉了揉头发，“我以前也偷偷溜进来开过飞机，但我希望你有执照，以及，现金。虽然这些家伙们已经废弃几十年了，但它们还是费里斯航空的财产。”

-tbc-


	6. Long Ago

18.

他应该拒绝的。

“抱歉，我这儿没有客房，你应该不介意睡沙发吧？”哈尔的声音遥遥的从卧室里传出来。

他局促的站在门口。他应该在哈尔开口和卡罗尔·费里斯谎称他俩为朋友并成功让他的老板放弃追究飞机的事情的时候澄清一切的。

但问题就摆在那里，他没有带现金和证件——他告诉哈尔那在下飞机的时候被偷走了，连同他的所有行李，他已经报了警——事实上他当然没有。

他不能回中城或者留下任何可追溯的巴塞洛缪·艾伦的痕迹——这可能会扰乱时空改变过去，但他必须要找一个落脚点并防止自己饿死，直到他找回他的神速力，然后回到他该在的时间。

他和神速力本源的联系还在，可能因为时间跨度或者别的什么原因变得十分微弱，他也不清楚到底多久他才能恢复到他最快的速度。

所以哈尔的好意是他唯一可以接受的。除非他准备住几天公园直到找到份零工，这本来是他的计划之一，但被哈尔否决了。

【你可以暂时住在我家。】他提出，和梦境中相似的热情，好像他们是多年好友，而非刚见面的可疑的陌生人。

【你经常这样随便带陌生人回家吗？】他坐进车里的时候忍不住问道。

【宝贝。】他被逗笑了——那一会儿巴里并不明白他在笑什么，【通常问我这句话的人最后会出现在我的床上，而且你应该靠过来一点，用更性感一点的声音说话。要我教你怎么调情吗？】

他看出来他是在说笑了，所以他皱起眉强调说，【我是认真的。】

【我也是。】他把笑声咽了回去，但嘴角依然愉悦的上扬着——巴里惊异于他竟然有机会亲眼看见哈尔脸上出现这样单纯的快乐，【你知道你额头上就写着‘好人’吗？】

【我很确信它没有。】巴里依然望着他的侧脸，这就是时间真正残酷的地方，你能看见事物的美好，但也知道它注定破碎，【即使有，你也不该相信表面的东西。】

【我相信的是直觉。】他伸出右手，凑在他眼前打了个响指，在开车时抽空睨了他一眼，【这是我引以为傲的天赋之一。】

这是他第二次听到哈尔说这句话，第一次是在他的梦里。当真的看到这时候的哈尔·乔丹时，他才觉察到梦境与现实无限的相似度。

19.

“尝尝看这个。”他将一颗牛奶糖碾开包装递到他嘴边。

巴里犹豫了一秒，还是凑上去把它咬进了嘴里。哈尔自然的收回手把包装纸投进旁边的垃圾箱里，那里面已经堆了成山的彩色锡纸。

“怎么样？”他在一堆糖果里挑挑捡捡选了个酒心巧克力的塞进嘴里，然后夸张的皱起眉。

“还不错。”巴里机械的嚼着那颗糖，他的舌头已经被甜得失去了该有的味觉。

“这是你说的第三十七次还不错了。”

“这是你给我喂的第三十七颗糖了。”巴里模仿着他不满的口气说，“你得为我下半年的牙科开销负责。”

他丧气的放下笔，“还有六十三种。”

“我不明白婚礼上摆这种糖或者那种糖到底有什么特别重大的意义。”巴里忍不住说。

“甜度很重要。”他装的是个专家，但他很快转变了口风，快的好像他早就等着巴里抱怨这个了，“或者我们可以先跳过糖的问题。”

他拿出一大包白色的餐巾来。

“我这边有40种纸巾折叠的花样。”

巴里捂住脸，仰面倒在沙发上。

“我觉得兔子挺可爱的。”他自顾自的说，“你觉得霍华德会喜欢兔子吗？”

巴里移开那只手，定定得看了他一会儿，残忍的指出，“霍华德才三个月，不是出生后三个月，是肚子里三个月，我确定他现在还欣赏不来你把纸巾叠成皇冠或者兔子。”

“他以后会看到照片。”哈尔凑过来，把那本叠纸教材杵到他眼前，“他毕竟也‘参与’了婚礼。”

巴里无可奈何地再次坐起来，把那本厚重的书拿到面前，开始研究起了这门艺术。

这是他住进哈尔家的第二个月，而他们已经变成了无话不谈的好友——除去巴里的来历和哈尔的那枚绿色戒指。

他享受他们的相处，享受这种没由来的默契和轻松，但他不清楚这到底是个恩赐还是个诅咒。

在成功把‘皇冠’竖在桌面上之后，他轻声问道，“你考虑过结婚吗？”

在他那个时间，他从未试图了解过哈尔的感情状况，没人知道那时候——海滨城炸毁的时候，哈尔是不是处在一段感情中，他失去了他的城市，他喜爱熟悉的一切，他的亲人（上帝，霍华德可能才刚出生），或者还有他的爱人。

“为什么这么问？”哈尔正揪着那个四不像的耳朵研究着自己哪一步做错了。

“你看起来很喜欢小孩。”

“他们都说我不是那种……”哈尔皱起脸，把那个叠得乱七八糟的餐巾抖落开来，“……你知道，‘乐于承担责任的人’。”

巴里痉挛性得握紧了餐巾，把它捏成了一团。

“他们会发现自己看错你了。”

世界会发现他们看错你了。

绿色的阳光又出现在他眼前，他条件反射的闭上眼，突然涌起的不安和愤怒让他扔下了那团东西。

“这话你一定得和卡罗尔说。”他拍了拍他的肩，“她就不会那么频繁地冲我大吼大叫了。”

他站起身伸了个懒腰，“好吧，我们先把这些东西放在一边，去吃个饭吧，你晚上不是还要出去打工吗？”

他看出他心情不佳了。

巴里跟着穿上外套。

但他并不知道为什么。

20.

他不能改变过去。

吉姆和他握了手，感谢他在婚礼的筹备上帮了忙——虽然他们只是选了蛋糕糖果布置之类的，并在挑酒的时候成功喝得酩酊大醉在地板上躺了一天。巴里稍微有点高估了自己的酒量，他的神速力还没恢复得那么好，而他最近也有点过于情绪化了。

新郎脸上洋溢着纯粹的幸福快乐和一点点羞涩，他看起来不那么像哈尔，至少他不能想象羞涩这种神情出现在哈尔脸上是什么样的。苏很漂亮，是个非常利落有主见的姑娘，当一个姑娘穿着婚纱出现在她自己的婚礼上时，就更漂亮了。

他还见到了杰克·乔丹，他曾经在蝙蝠侠的调查档案里见过他，那上面标注着“唯一已知尚在世的哈尔亲属”。

“唯一”时不时的会刺痛他。

在吉姆和他谈论起哈尔以前的糗事的时候，在苏笑着夸赞他和哈尔的品味的时候，（老实说，他觉得这可能是在挖苦），在他们满怀希望和热情谈起他们和霍华德的未来的时候。

如果他改变过去呢？

如果他试着阻止那场事故，他是不是能拯救这个城市？拯救这个家庭？

“巴里？”哈尔按住他的肩，吉姆和苏刚交换完誓言陷入甜蜜的热吻，他在一片掌声中凑到他耳边低声问，“你还好吧？”

杰克冲上去搂住了弟弟，后者在兄长的搓揉和揶揄下讪笑着把求救的目光抛了过来。

哈尔没看见，他仍然看着他。

巴里近乎狼狈地避开了那个目光。

21.

他来到这个时间已经四个月了。

巴里单手撑在墙边，慢慢理顺自己的呼吸，现在是早上六点。他脱下那身制服塞回戒指里，在两个月前他就把他的制服找了回来，然后开始利用所谓的晨跑时间，测试自己的极限速度。

但他直到现在也没能超过光速。他不清楚是什么阻挠了他，时间屏障，逆闪，还是逐渐蚕食他的焦虑感。

【星球大战就不错。】哈尔靠在沙发一端，胡乱的折腾着遥控器，他坐在另一端，他记不清他们的话题是什么时候进行到这里的，【或者星际迷航原初那几部——科幻迷的忠实信仰。】

他知道他喜欢宇宙，哈尔天生就适合这种广袤无垠的自由。

【我父亲有原初首播的录像带。】他正翻着最近几天的报纸，在这几个词最初出口的时候他并没有察觉到异常，【他有收藏这些录像带的爱好，我记得我应该把它们都放在电视柜最底下了。】

他翻过一页报纸，然后迟来的明悟击中了他。

【太棒了。】他猛的关上电视，扭头用那种期待的眼神望向他，【下次我们一起看？】

他没有回答，他被那一瞬间的战栗贯穿了。

【看原初吗？】那个极夜里哈尔对他说。

这不是什么偷来的时间，这不是改变世界的机会，这就是过去，哈尔的过去。

他的存在即是过去的一部分。而未来就在那里，他什么都没能改变。

他拉平自己身上的运动服——哈尔借给他的，在两次深呼吸之后，真正的慢跑回家。

进门的时候哈尔刚好打着哈欠睡眼惺忪的晃进浴室里，两秒后，他从门里探出头来问他，“今天晚上有时间陪我出门一趟吗？”

22.

十二小时之后，他们站在一堵围墙下，哈尔警惕的左右观察了一下，像个经验丰富的特工（或者夸张的舞台剧演员）。他后退了几步，开始助跑，踩着墙面跳了起来险之又险地够到顶端——而不是摔到吃土，然后敏捷的跃上墙头。

一系列动作一气呵成——明显的爬墙惯犯。

“上来。”哈尔拍了拍手蹲下身，对墙下的他伸出手。

他仰着头，神情麻木地沉思了两秒，最终还是握住了他的手，“如果我因为这个被抓进去了，我会毫不犹豫的把你供出来。”

“你可以说是我逼你这么干的。”

他攀着墙小心翼翼的跳下去，尽量不发出声音惊扰岗哨，然后从包里拿出两包热狗卷和三明治，冲他笑，“用你的晚饭。”

“为了两个热狗闯入军事基地，我一定会成为监狱里的笑柄。”

他低声哀叹，一边跟上哈尔熟练的脚步。

“放轻松，今天是周末，大部分中队都在酒吧消遣。”哈尔一把把他拉进了一旁的林荫小道，小道尽头有一扇看起来有些年代的生锈铁门。

他们沿着吱呀作响的逃生梯向上爬，大概有七八层楼那么高，直到被另一扇铁门给拦截住了。

“我当年还在这里服役的时候发现的。”哈尔摆弄着那个装饰功能更大于实际用途的锁，“这应该是我父亲那个时代军官办公和存放一些资料的地方，但当我发现这里的时候已经被废弃很久了。”

他推开门，那是一个老旧样式的天台。

“这里的视野不错，而且足够隐秘，所以当我想要一个人待着的时候都会选择来这边。”

他走到栏杆边指着远处的建筑，“那里是我第一次进行真正的飞行训练的地方，史东将军说我父亲也是在那里接受他的训练的。那是跑道，我第一次坐进驾驶舱准备起飞的时候……”

他指尖划过那些地方，不算遥远的记忆迸发出来，把那个尚且青涩的少年一帧一帧的剖在他眼前。

那是他不甚了解的，哈尔成为绿灯侠之前的时光。巴里沉默又贪婪的听着，时不时插上一些自己年幼时候的琐事，不算多，因为他的过去着实有些乏善可陈。但哈尔会很认真地笑起来，仿佛里面藏着巴里自己都无法发现的乐趣。

然后他们进行到了哈尔母亲去世，他退伍并加入了费里斯航空。

“巴里。”他突然停下了他的故事，“你是个谜。你从未说过你从哪儿来，来海滨城做什么，或者你每天都在烦恼什么。”

被询问的人僵了那里。

“那一定是很重要的事情。”他转过身，双肘撑在栏杆上，像是随时会翻身乘着风坠下楼去，“我想让你知道你能信任我，所以我决定先把我的秘密交付给你。”

不。

恐惧沉进他的胃里，巴里用那个空白的神情望着他从口袋里拿出那个熟悉的绿色戒指套进中指上。

这太狡猾了。

哈尔对他眨了眨眼睛，然后在他有所动作之前，绿光突兀的闪了起来。

哈尔脸上的笑容像是卡顿的视频停滞了半秒，他低咒了一声，抬手丧气的捂住了脸。

断头的铡刀就这么被卡在了下落的途中。

“好吧，我得拯救宇宙去了。”他从袋子里掏出一个热狗，把剩下的扔给他，“等我回来我再解释，当然，如果你觉得还是得对我保密，或者我帮不上忙，也可以直接告诉我。”

哈尔叼住那个热狗，绿光顺着他的皮肤绵延而上，织就了那套熟悉的制服。

他在面具出现之前，对他眨了眨眼，然后转瞬之间就只剩下一个遥远的绿色星点又消失不见。

他得到了一个最多24小时的缓刑，然后他就得面对一个毫无保留的哈尔·乔丹，然后告诉他，不行，我什么都不能告诉你，你帮不上忙。

他恨让人失望。

他恨让哈尔失望。

他记不清海滨城事故发生的具体时间了，但应该就在这两个月，他有时看着哈尔，就好像他身上帮着一个倒数计时即将归零的炸弹。

亨特*无数次提醒过他，你不能改变过去。你也无法改变过去。

-tbc-


	7. Spectre

23.

然而巴里先遇见的不是哈尔，而是斯旺。

他起初以为斯旺早就离开了这个时代，但现在看来他没有。

巴里在内华达截住了他，他有太多疑问需要斯旺解答，而后者看起来也不像是想和他打上一架的样子。

斯旺泰然自若地站在崖边，嘴角带着纯粹恶意的微笑，一点没有被逼入死路的焦急。

这不对劲，以他现在的速度他不应该追的上斯旺。有什么被他忽略已久的东西试图高调唤起他的记忆。

几个月前他撞见斯旺的时候也是同样的情形，他们一逃一追，然后一起跑进时间流，他被困在了过去。

如果两次他都是故意的。

巴里猛然抬起头，一个不可思议的联想撞进他的脑子里。他回过身，想要立刻赶回到海滨城，但斯旺快他一步撞开了他，他陷进山峰的积雪里。

半秒之后某种冲击波及了这座山峰，连带着整个山头的积雪都在震动。

震动同样撼进他的胸腔，挤压出所有的空气，他在把自己从雪堆里挣扎出来的那几秒几乎遗忘了他的神速力也遗忘了呼吸。

然后几乎不用向下眺望，他的视野在离开一片白茫之后入眼的就是与山峰齐高的蘑菇云。

啸叫和轰鸣刺入他的耳膜，他晕眩了一秒，才听见斯旺的声音。

“……我给你选的最棒的观景台。”斯旺张开手，像是节目主持把那片噩梦般的景象展示给他，“喜欢吗？”

【海滨城毁于多年前的一场核事故，一瞬之间这个七百多万人口的城市毁于一旦。】

但这显然不是事故。

“是你做的……”

这甚至不是该发生的事情。

巴里不知道自己显露出了怎样的神情，但那显然取悦了逆闪。

“是的。”他在漫天的火焰前张狂的笑着，“我夺走了你的搭档，你最好的朋友，你最在乎的人。但我突然意识到，这还不够，在你还没认识他的时候就夺走他，并不能带给你痛苦不是吗？你甚至意识不到你失去了什么。所以，我又把你带回来了，看吧，一个为你而燃烧的城市！”

巴里被冻结在那里，还未抖落的冰雪好像渗入制服和皮肤融进血管里，他上次察觉到这样的冰冷还是在那个失去太阳的极夜。

“我还真享受这个，这是第二次了不是吗？我做梦都想像你毁了我的人生那样毁了你的。”他特意走到他面前一步之遥的地方，只要巴里伸手就能够到他，“你想杀了我吗？”他恶声问，“就像你害死了整个海滨城那样，还有你母亲，还有绿灯侠。等等，我忘了，他已经不是绿灯侠了。当然，你是罪魁祸首，毕竟没有你哪儿来的我呢？”

斯旺是个疯子。

但他说对了一点，逆闪是他的责任*，和哈尔和海滨城无关。

“巴里·艾伦，瞧瞧你对你最好的朋友，对这个世界做了什么。”

24.

斯旺惨叫起来的时候，有那么一瞬间巴里以为自己冲了出去狠狠地扭断了他的脖子。

但一微秒之后他清醒过来，什么都没有发生，他还是站在原地。

斯旺痛苦的喊声震动着他的鼓膜，他滚在地上，像个普通人一样躲避着什么肉眼不可见的痛苦。然后一些灼烧和溃烂的痕迹出现在了他的脸上，甚至蔓延在他制服下面。

如果没有他的话。他和哈尔或许会是联盟最合拍的搭档。吉姆、苏还有还没出生的霍华德，他们和海滨城的所有人都有权利继续享受人生。

还有他的父亲和母亲。

巴里把愤怒和痛苦咽回胸腔里，警惕地走上前，手指触到那身黄色制服之前，有人从后方拉住了他，然后另一只手遮住了他的眼睛，用温柔却强硬的态度将他向后拉了两步，远离了逆闪。

他知道那是谁，毫无缘由，即使背后的人没有气息，没有味道，他们肌肤相触的地方只有彻骨的冰冷。

“哈尔？！”

他拉下遮在眼前的那只手，飞快的转过身的那一瞬间，嘶哑的哀嚎消失了，他握住的那只手也消失了，山巅冰冷的空气陡然转暖，他定了定神，发现自己站在闪电侠博物馆的后门，制服上还挂着一些开始融化的冰渣。

谁都不在那里。

“巴里。”超人第一个出现在他的眼前，困惑和担忧交杂在他的眼神里，“你整整消失了三天。”

三天？

“这里是中心城。”他看着逐渐聚集过来的人群和镜头，几个月前的记忆逐渐回到他的脑海里，“我刚从哈尔的葬礼上回来？”

“没错。”克拉克看起来更忧虑了一些，他上前拍了拍他的肩，“先和我回瞭望塔，他们都在那里等你。”

巴里回过头，看向那个人消失的地方，他左手上的冰冷还残留在那里，毫无生气。

25.

“……今天凌晨老蝙蝠一连给我打了七八个电话把我吵醒了。”

哈尔一手勾在椅背上，倦怠地打着哈欠。

“布鲁斯给你打电话？”他挑起眉，挂着半块蛋糕的叉子就这么停在空中。

“是啊，上次我让他分析了一个天体力模型，2814扇区边缘有个恒星快要塌缩了，他非要让我去一趟给他把观测数据给到他。”

“……你们关系什么时候这么好了？”

“哈哈。”哈尔干笑了两声，朝桌子趴了下来，把半张脸埋进手臂里，“好到他拿下个月的瞭望塔值班表威胁我，我狠狠地敲了他一笔旅游费。”

他一只手伸进口袋里，摸了半晌，掏出两张机票来。

“你不是下周休假吗？意大利去不去？韦恩集团承包所有费用。”

这家伙还真的是说做就做的行动派啊。他大概两天前刚提起过下个休假想出国看看，当然，前提是没有任务，没有反派，没有外星人。

巴里把最后一块黄桃塞进他的嘴里，将现金和小费递给服务生，慢吞吞地穿上外套，店外晌午的阳光正好。

“那我们下午先去海滨城收拾行李？你最近还要继续接霍华德放学的吧？”

感应门叮咚一声敞开来，他回过头，哈尔正站在阳光铺陈的尽头。

“海滨城？”他的微笑在阴影中晕成一团，“那不是早就炸毁了吗？”

熟悉的失重感和黑暗扼住了他。

25.

巴里从梦中惊醒的时候发现自己躺在瞭望塔主控室的沙发上，他拉着不知道谁给他盖上的毯子发了会儿呆。

“想谈谈吗？”蝙蝠侠并没有回头，他真的十分擅长于维持这种“无所不知”的气场。

对了，他今天是和蝙蝠侠一起当值的，然而他可能没多久就睡着了。

“抱歉，我最近有点累。”他叹了口气，拉了把椅子在蝙蝠侠旁边坐了下来。

“和哈尔·乔丹有关？”

“当我问你为什么的时候，千万别回答我，‘因为我是蝙蝠侠’。”巴里打起精神开了个玩笑。

“凯尔告诉我乔丹最后去见了你。”

“我只找到你的……”电子门划开时超人的声音传了进来，然后在他进入视线的时候戛然而止，“巴里，你醒了？”

巴里对他露出了一个转瞬即逝的微笑，但忧虑和疲惫在短暂的遮掩后又顽固的回到了他的眼底。

超人把手上的小巧的通讯器放到蝙蝠侠右手边，故作轻松地问，“你们在聊什么？”

“哈尔·乔丹。”布鲁斯拆开了那个通讯器，把其中一个零件取了出来，他面前已经堆了很多被拆成零件的小装置，“你最近的不对劲都和他有关。”

克拉克轻笑了一声，转头对巴里眨了眨眼，“我想他的意思是你如果有什么烦恼的话，可以告诉我们，我们能试着帮些忙。”

巴里没有办法不想起对他来说的“几周前”，哈尔最后从他眼前离开的时候，也是对他这么说的。

“我在调查一件事情。”巴里将一本笔记从他的背包里取了出来，递给克拉克。

克拉克翻开了它，那里面贴着一些天南海北的报道，下面用端正的笔迹记录着案件发生的时间，地点和受害者资料，还有一些相关的推测。

他匆匆翻了两页，就了解到了这些案件的共通性——近乎诡异的死因或者犯案手法。有的受害者的尸体被放进了巨大的蛋糕或者微波炉里，有的则像是被什么野兽彻底撕碎了，还有的被活活烧死了现场却没留下任何火焰的痕迹。

其中有两件案子就发生在大都会和哥谭，布鲁斯几天前还和他一起去调查过，奇怪的是不管是他还是布鲁斯都没有发现线索，那个行凶者没留下任何痕迹，好像他并不真的存在那样。

他把笔记递给布鲁斯，后者放下重组到一半的装置，翻开它。

“你觉得这些案子和乔丹有关？”

巴里点了点头，“它们都发生在一个月内，在终夜之后……我见过他。”

“我说过我不久前的消失，是跟着逆闪回到了以前的海滨城的是吧？”他停顿了几个呼吸，才继续说，“但我不是通过神速力跑回来的，是哈尔把我带回来的。”

他把那一个瞬间发生的事情告诉了他们。尽管不管是斯旺的结局还是哈尔·乔丹，他知道得并不多。

“你觉得那是他。”布鲁斯说。

“我知道那是他。”他眼神闪烁着，“而且不止那一次。”

在他迎着熵跑进时间洪流的时候，他同样出现过。

布鲁斯点点头，并没有对这种毫无根据的感觉评论些什么，他拿起那本笔记，把内页向他摊开，指着其中的一段文字问他，“你觉得所有的被害者都曾经是加害者，而乔丹做的，就是以那种极具讽刺和戏剧性效果的方式报复他们。”

“是的。”

“你认为这是他自己做的吗？还是某种让他复生的力量迫使他做这样一件事。”

“我不认为这是他会做的事。”

布鲁斯沉默下来，继续翻看着那本笔记，巴里放松了一下僵硬的背脊，迫使自己向后靠上椅背，这半个月以来他尝试将所有的心神都放在这些案子上，但时不时的他就会想起海滨城和斯旺。

这在几天前他偶然在机场遇见卡罗尔时变得更糟了。倒不是说他不为她的幸存感到喜悦，只是在卡罗尔改签了航班，和他在咖啡厅坐下，相互问候近况（说真的那对他来说就是一周前的事情）之后，他们不可避免地谈起了海滨城和哈尔。

卡罗尔是他见过最聪明的女性之一，她将话题旁敲侧击地引向哈尔之后，在他的沉默和踟蹰中，那点看见他之后燃起的微末的希望也湮灭了。

【别太难过。】这位行事干净利落有时候连哈尔都喟叹不如的女子在临别前踮起脚尖拥抱了他，【这不是任何人的错。】

【有时候我感觉哈尔还活着。】她自嘲地勾了勾嘴角，【他好像时不时会在街角看着你，但等我真的回过头找他的时候他又不见了。】

这不是错觉。

他告别了卡罗尔，转身离开前，他偏过头看向一侧的玻璃，在那模糊的镜像里，有一个穿着古怪的兜帽和披风的人好像被湍急河流冲刷的顽石，固执地站在几步开外来往的人流里看向他。

他再次转过头时那个身影又消失了。

这就是哈尔。

“你需要大量的信息和分析手段。”布鲁斯说，“如果你想抓住他的话。”

“是的。”这是他一个人几乎无法完成的事情。

“如果你能阻止他继续这样引起恐慌，我可以帮你。但别抱太大希望，他找到罪犯靠的可不是推理，我们能赶在他之前的可能性微乎其微。”

“别太悲观了。”克拉克拍了拍他的肩，“我们这里有两个超级速度还有一个超级侦探，总能找到办法的。”

事实上，两天之后大半的正联都加入了搜索哈尔·乔丹的队伍中。

-tbc-


	8. The end and the beginning

26.

此文中幽灵哈的形象30%源自幽灵刊，70%来自官方小说sleepers（喜欢哈尔的一定不能错过这篇小说）

————————————

哈里斯·李根是个从曼哈顿流窜过来的通缉犯，涉嫌多起抢劫和持枪伤人案件，警察所不知道的是，他还杀过人。半个月前，他将不堪重负的妻子锁进地下室，十天后那个可怜的女人在毒打中死去了，他把女人的尸体砍得七零八落，扔在了野狗聚集的地方。然后他独自一人带着财物来到了洛杉矶。

他觉得这是个充满机遇的城市，能让他赚上大笔的钱。

那他可就算错了。

因为他可不止在警察的名单上。

哈尔坐在路边咖啡店的遮阳伞上，哈里斯正在伞下和另一个人准备着下个礼拜的抢劫计划还有分赃问题。

哈尔没看着他们，他正在望着那个端着碟子的金发女孩。二十来岁，单亲家庭，在附近的大学念书，羞涩又内向，笑容像是伊斯塔戈尔二号卫星上的那片温暖的金色河流，不善言语却会在旁人遭遇不平时挺身而出。

她让他想起巴里。

所以他不会在这里动手的。

那两人在这个地方坐到了黄昏，然后哈里斯先一步离开，准备去那家珠宝店附近踩个点。

他将会在半小时后路过一个公园，公园是个不错的地方，那里有时会有些流浪狗，而今天会有很多——非常多。

哈尔离开时同那姑娘擦身而过，他穿过咖啡店的招牌，而黄昏的阳光穿过他。他是个幽灵，一个早就不该留存在这个世界的人投下的暗影，一个被上帝之怒复生的怪物。

他不知道为什么上帝有着那么多的愤怒，这个世上却还是不断的需要克拉克·肯特或是布鲁斯·韦恩这样的人出现。

也许因为他没有去对付达克赛德，布莱尼亚克或是黑死帝。而是站在公园的石雕上，面对着一个劫匪和杀人犯，假装自己无所不能。

野狗的咆哮和人类的哀嚎还有些撕咬和啃食的声音融化进黑暗里，除了幽灵没有人听到。

他在宣读他的罪名，聆听他的忏悔，然后带给他公正的死亡。

——这不对。

他报名成为幽灵的时候虽然没被要求阐述什么宏伟理想和目标——世界都危在旦夕的时候他也没有什么时间来想这些哲学问题，但至少绝不是为了成为一个充满恶趣味的审判者和处刑者。

这就是为什么幽灵无所不知，无处不在，他却时刻如同负甲涉水，步履维艰。

上帝说他在寻找救赎，他说他在寻找自我，但不管怎么说，这都不是他想要的那条路。

嘈杂的犬吠戛然而止，哈里斯倒在地上奄奄一息地哀鸣着，距离路人经过报警还有七分钟，距离警察辨识出他的身份还有二十一分钟，距离他妻子的尸体被发现还有十五个小时。他会撑过去的。

哈尔·乔丹从来都是个行动派。

*

天气预报说今晚的中城会有大雨，但他踏着深夜的月光走出CCPD时地上依然是干燥一片，丝毫没有要降雨的样子。

巴里转动钥匙推开门，一手探向门边，指尖刚搭上灯光的开关却又突然停了下来。

他反手轻轻推上门，借着客厅里的月光蹑步走到沙发边上，哈尔就侧身蜷缩在那个并不宽敞的布艺沙发里，双脚搁在沙发扶手上，笔直的长腿大半落在外面半悬着，试图把大半的身体都挤进沙发坐垫和靠背的缝隙里。

他把钥匙和大衣搁在桌上，几个月来紧绷的神经第一次松懈下来。

扎乌列说没人能够找到幽灵，你只能等他自己来找你。

“扎乌列今天来找过我。”

他靠在沙发前的矮桌上，轻声说。他们在阿士末度的事件中结识了这个受贬的鹰身天使，他是他们认识的唯一一个熟悉幽灵的*。

“他说你把神之愤怒赶出去了。”

哈尔睁开眼，他还穿着那件旧夹克，里面是件再普通不过的白色衬衣，就像是几个月前，那时候他靠在锈蚀的栏杆边，海风吻过他的发尾，他像是天空和洋流交汇之地的朝日，或者是晦涩的宇宙深处燃起的星星之火。

但那对哈尔·乔丹来说已经太遥远了。他见过他成为幽灵时真正的样子，过长的披风曳在地上，兜帽的阴影下发色泛着更深的棕褐色，嘴唇抿得很紧，和灰白的肤色混成了一片无生命的死寂。

如同这件虚假的旧夹克，真的那件在一年前的那个极夜之后挂进了他的衣柜最深处。

“我现在觉得还不错。”

“那就好。”巴里微笑了一下，也许扎乌列的本意是让他提醒哈尔别那么肆意妄为，但他不认为哈尔需要别人来替他作决定。

一种微妙的熟悉感突如其来的侵袭了他，巴里闭上眼，没试图去捕捉那一点轻飘飘的故去记忆的回响。他站在中城的家里，哈尔躺在他的沙发上，手边勾着沃利送他的龙猫抱枕，这就已经足够了。

“去屋里睡吗？我可以把客房借给你。”

他笑着看向那个可怜巴巴蜷缩成一团的上帝代行者。

一切都会好起来的*，从这个没有风雨的夜晚开始。

+1

“抱歉，剩下的工作能交给你吗？”巴里焦急的看了眼表，刚好过了下班的时间。

“只剩点文书工作了，明天做也可以。”辛格走过来用文件夹拍了拍他的背，“但你最近怎么像家里养着个孩子似的。”

巴里叹了口气，又忍不住笑了起来，“差不多吧。”

他推开检验室的门，边披上他的风衣，通讯器在那片刻之间震动起来。

“闪电。”是蝙蝠侠的声音，巴里捏了捏鼻尖，几乎猜到了他要说什么。

“双面人的事情是住在你家的那家伙干的吧，告诉他，不要插手哥谭的事。”

不出所料。

“他会告诉你，以前整个2814扇区都是他的管辖范围，现在整个世界都是了。”他模仿着哈尔的语气，“而且我觉得他现在自身难保，双面人的事情要等一等了。”

“他又搞什么了？”

“职场老问题，刚指着上司的鼻子大骂了一通之类的——不是说他真的能指着上帝鼻子。”他冲进了楼下的快餐店里，暂时搁下通讯器，“两杯榛果拿铁，两份热狗要芥末酱，再来一份夏威夷披萨。”

那头沉默了几秒，在布鲁斯斟酌好开口之前，通讯器突然尖声报警了起来。

他们同时切进了紧急联络频道。

“绿灯侠呼叫全员……”那边断断续续传来凯尔的声音，“有……情况，绿灯军团遭遇……视差……迎敌准备……”

“不好意思，我有急事，这些送给你。”他把现金和温热的拿铁推给那个收银小姐，然后快步往外走。

跨出店门时，一个身影出现在他的身后，从阴影里脱离出来，紧跟着他走进下午温暖的阳光里。

“有东西从宇宙中过来了。”他皱着眉，“追着基洛沃格他们。”

“定位已经确认了。”蝙蝠侠突然开口，“你和哈尔先过去，我和其他人马上就到。”

“好的。”

“没问题。”

他和哈尔同时说道。

-end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：磨蹭了这么久终于把这篇文写完了。
> 
> 这就是篇突然出现的关于“如果电影哈尔一出来就是以视差的身份的话会变成怎样一个故事”的脑洞，就相当于一个“绿灯侠哈尔·乔丹”的前传吧，想着想着就发现，这个过程真的太艰难太漫长了……这到底要经过多少剧情他才能重新成为绿灯侠啊，写到我精疲力尽。
> 
> 本来大纲里的结尾是到作为幽灵的哈尔和巴里再次相遇结束的，但最后还是想有头有尾一点，既然是绿灯侠前传，至少结尾也要让他（差不多）重新成为绿灯侠啊，所以才有了最后那段（疑似）绿灯侠·重生的开头剧情。
> 
> 就大纲来说这篇文太长了，所以用了片段式的叙述方式来链接剧情，不知道阅读起来会不会有障碍，如果反而能有一点欲语还休的感觉就好了。
> 
> 以及，又一次的，我写了四个版本的最后一章！！写到我差点以为这篇文永远都完结不了了……


	9. Extra- Hal Jordan

他第一次见到巴里·艾伦的那个晚上做了一个梦。

他推开虚掩的门，屋内只亮着一盏台灯，金发的青年戴着一副金边的眼镜坐在办公桌前，右手撑在桌面上，黑色的水笔在指间快速地划过一个圈，然后再一次。

那人似乎听见了他推门的动静，抬起头望向他，唇边漾开一个熟悉的微笑。

他穿着件白色的衬衫和米色的牛仔裤，皮肤很白，台灯的光线正落在蔚蓝的双眼前，那便成了昏暗的屋子里唯一的色彩。

直到他醒来，故事的其他部分都褪了色，潜回到他无法唤起的记忆里，只有那抹惊心动魄的蓝依然深深烙印在他的脑海中。

那双眼睛是属于巴里·艾伦的——他在醒来的第四十六分钟后，望着他同居人的眼睛意识到。

那片刻梦中的安心与愉悦浮现出来，俘获了他。

*

之后的几个月哈尔也偶有梦见和巴里相关的梦境，但他醒来后总是只记得一星半点。

直到某一天，他从宇宙任务归来，却看见海滨城曾经的人事物被抹削殆尽，只剩下一片废墟。

空军基地不在了，费里斯航空不在了，巴里·艾伦也不在了。

他一切熟悉的、喜爱的都从这个世界上消失了。

有个声音在他脑中叫嚣着，他没有费心去听。

再一次回到地球是四年之后，他坐在海滨城的废墟上，那个聒噪的声音依然响得让他头痛。

然后有个跑得很快的家伙来他近前，他并不想攻击他，但一切总是那么发生了，他把他带上了天，摘下他制服的头罩，然后他看见了那双眼睛。

脑海里的声音在那一刻消失无踪，世界静得出奇。

他看见他坠落下去，在神经网络传递下一个思维信号之前，意志能量泼洒开来——熟练得像是他曾经千次万次重复这样的举动——蔚蓝被拥入那柔和的绿光之中。

在那片刻之间，他像是穿着那件旧制服，四年来的头一次，那种令人备受折磨的错位感消失了，所有的一切都被摆回了正确的位置。

巴里仰头望着他。

哈尔·乔丹的一切在四年前的那场灾难中付之一炬，记得他存在的人死去了，留有他记忆的载体消失了，所有的牵绊和过去被抹杀得一干二净。

但现在他寻回了故去的碎片，于是被世界遗忘的人又苏醒过来。

哈尔·乔丹苏醒了过来。

那个刺耳的杂音在不满地叫嚣着，他置若罔闻地坐在冰凉的地面上，指尖攥着三明治的纸包。巴里的手臂贴着他的，像是他们有时共享一个沙发和电视机时那样，那点温暖让记忆鲜活起来。

然后他想起来他做了什么，他听见尖叫声，时间在逆流的能量中战栗着，无数世界的生命在尖叫，他不确定那是真的，还是又一个幻觉，就和他脑中的那个声音一样。

巴里离开的时候穿着S.T.A.R赶工出来的制服，他望向他的时候像是想说些什么，但是最终他一个字也未曾吐露出来。

这不会起作用的。因为那套制服根本无法支撑他跑进熵的中心。

然后他就会失去巴里·艾伦了。

在世界被改变之前，他会再一次失去他。

那嘈杂的声音吵得像是一万只鸭子，但哈尔已经站在了那里。

他看见巴里在奔跑。他以前总看见巴里跑步，每天清晨的时候，他还躺在床上，或者迷迷糊糊穿上T恤出来刷牙，巴里已经换好运动服准备出发了。

有时他会一时兴起加入这个活动，巴里会负责到点把他从床上拽起来，然后送上衣服把他怼进洗手间，刚出门的时候多半他还打着哈欠，但巴里跑步的时候有种魔力，他松软的金发会扬进海风里，规律的呼吸声和着流畅轻巧的步伐，适合被留存在任何一张照片——或是赞颂力与美的诗歌里。

他回头望向他时，灰蒙蒙的天际晨光乍现，他手指穿过微乱的发丝，那点辉光就缀在他的金发和指尖。

但这里没有晨光，也没有风，这里从宇宙初生起就是无意义的混乱的源头，别无其他，直到那道闪电刺破一切贯穿而过。

他看着巴里。

他快得不可思议。

他曾经迎着阳光和海风看他，他被晨辉偏爱与拥簇着，他现在隔着混乱看他，暴躁的能量像是野兽那样撕咬着他的制服，所有属于光辉之物在尖牙利爪下不堪重负得崩裂开来。

至多不过五秒，那个晨光中的人将不复存在，他的梦将不复存在，巴里·艾伦将不复存在。

就像海滨城。

他低头看向自己的指尖，那些绿光燃烧起来。

在绿光填补那些缺口时，哈尔看见了另一个人。

他穿着深绿的斗篷，脸色惨白而灰败，他抬头看向他时，巴里正越过他的终点，庞大的能量炸裂时拂散了一切，但他还站在那里。

那个哈尔·乔丹还站在那里。

他嘴唇开阖了一瞬，但他没听到任何声音，除了那个愤怒的虫子的咒骂和尖叫，为他在最后一刻亲手摧毁的那些。

*

也许是否还会做梦才是一个人生而为人的最佳证据。

身为视差的时候他并不需要睡眠，在那之后他飘在宇宙的尽头不知多久，他盯着起源墙像是在寻找宇宙的诞生与真理，但更多的时候他什么也没想，时间被他遗忘了——或者他被时间遗忘了。

直到凯尔·雷纳找到了他。

地球是个位于宇宙犄角旮旯发展迟滞的落后星球，但它仍然是全宇宙最特殊的那个地方，因为他从未见过宇宙中有哪一处能像地球那么隔三差五的就遭遇一次危机或者世界末日。

现在噬日者来了，在它挨上太阳之前，他可能有更多的方法赶走这个贪婪的恒星吞噬者。但现在不行。

哈尔坐在艾伦家的沙发上。

巴里蜷在他身边，无意识地将脸埋得更深了一点，好躲避电视机的光线。

这是个有去无回的任务，但总比他无趣地触摸起源墙要来得光荣。过去他总想成为一个英雄，自由、刺激、践行正义、万人瞩目。

他抬手盖在他眼前，金色的睫毛不安地搔过他的掌心，似乎深陷在他的梦境里。

他有时也想做个梦，那个关于巴里的梦境还没有结束，于是他闭上眼睛，然而起源墙还在那里，亘古死寂的星空还在那里，一切已然发生的、他经历与铸成的都不会消失。

但巴里·艾伦还在，他清晰、鲜明、作为一个英雄为人敬仰得活着。也许有朝一日也会作为一个英雄死去，但那将是很久很久之后的事情。

他已经不再是一个英雄了，他只是还有不能失去的东西。那只手牵着他的衣角，把他固定在这不偏不倚的方寸之地中。

再后来他自黑暗中醒来，自一个叫阿兹莫德的堕落天使手中夺过了上帝的怒火。

他成为了新的幽灵。

又一个无需食物和睡眠的独裁者。

*

他再次推开那扇门。

“哈尔。”巴里在昏暗的灯光下对他笑道，“我在算婚礼上需要邀请谁。”

他快步走过去，挤在巴里身边坐下，那椅子不大，后者让了半个身位给他，他还是得靠环着他的腰，小腿交错着勾在一起，右腿又横挂上去，才能不掉下去。

“谁都不请。”他保持着摇摇欲坠的平衡盖上那个本子。

巴里像是看八岁小孩闹脾气似的笑道，“布鲁斯和克拉克不请？”

“不请。”

“奥利、黛娜他们也不请？”

“不请。”

“奥利怕是要把你脑花打出来。”

巴里大笑出声，原本就坐不稳的椅子发出不堪重负的咯吱声来，于是哈尔握着他的腰，将他从椅子上拉起来，抵在桌边。

“我一共就半个月休假。”他双手摁在桌沿上，将巴里环在怀抱中间，后者借着微弱的灯光望着他，虹膜泛着摄人心魄的蓝，“现在已经浪费了三天。”

巴里神情温柔又戏谑，拿手中的笔点在他的鼻尖上，“你管筹备婚礼叫浪费。”

“我管你把注意力放在我之外的地方叫浪费。”哈尔纠正道。

他从口袋里掏出绿灯戒，装模作样地问，“巴里·艾伦先生，你愿意嫁给哈尔·乔丹先生吗？”

巴里被这精简得面目全非的誓词乐得不能自已，但他很快清了清嗓子，配合道，“我愿意。”

“哈尔·乔丹先生，你愿意嫁给巴里·艾伦先生吗？”哈尔毫不尴尬地自问自答说，“我愿意。”

于是他抓住巴里的左手，把绿灯戒套进无名指上，又冲他勾了勾手。

巴里会意地掏出他的闪电戒来，同样套在哈尔手上。

“好了。”哈尔宣布说，“这就算大功告成了。”

他终于得以前倾着身子吻上那片蔚蓝，又顺着眼角和脸颊将温度留恋在他唇边，哑声道，“我们可以省下时间去度个蜜月了。”

巴里失笑着直起腰，方便那只手解开那些烦人的纽扣，在那些吻落在颈间时勾住他的肩，“看来我爸才是那个要把你脑花打出来的人。”

他伸手将桌上的东西都扫到一边，有两只笔滚落在地上，发出零碎的轻响。

他启开唇，几个词在翕动间含糊地吐露出来，但没人听见，落下的笔滚动的声音也不见了，他像是一脚踏空似的坠落下去，世界被虚无吞没。

“哈尔？”

他睁开眼，清晨的阳光透过窗帘洒在床边那人的脊背上，他弯着腰，穿着一件过于合身的白色衬衫，动作间下摆和裤腰间露出一截皮肤来，蝴蝶骨漂亮的伸展着。

“抱歉，吵醒你了？”

那人回过头，露出一个熟悉的微笑来。

“上班？”哈尔蹭着床单把自己往他的方向移了几寸，他还是没能完全习惯正常的作息，再加上刚回归社会还没来得及找一份正常人的工作，现在正是完美的赖床时机。

“嗯，搬了个家就把假期用完了，再不去报道辛格就要把我推进法医室了。”

他坐在床沿找鞋，哈尔从他身后抱住他，毛茸茸的脑袋抵在他腰间，“你说过我们之前就认识……我们那时候相爱吗？”

“我不知道。”他确实认真地想了想，但那点故去的记忆好像蜃楼泡影，全无踪迹，而他现在也不再需要了，“大概和现在也没什么差别。”

“我做了个梦。”哈尔收紧手臂，未出口的话在他嘴边逡巡了片刻，在“梦见”和“想起”之间摇摆不定，他最终把所有犹疑都吞了下去，“……我还欠你一个婚礼。”

什么被体温温热的东西滑进他指间，他低下头，看见那枚熟悉的绿灯戒正安静地贴服在他无名指上，“我们结婚吧。”

巴里愣怔了一秒。

“你就用这个搪塞我？”他偏过头扬起眉，眼里却盛着麦穗似的阳光和温暖的笑意。

“只要我有，我都可以给你。”

这话说得有些作弊。哈尔的手指抚过戒指，揉按着他的指节又摩挲起指腹。因为此刻他什么都没有，除了自己和刚拿回的绿灯戒。

但他人生中一无所有的时刻太多了，这远远算不上他最窘迫的那刻。

现在他有绿灯戒。

还有一个世界上最好的巴里·艾伦。

所以他承诺得好像拥有全世界。

巴里佯装思考了一下，说，“巴里·艾伦先生，你愿意嫁给哈尔·乔丹先生吗？我愿意。”

“那哈尔·乔丹先生，你愿意嫁给巴里·艾伦先生吗？”

哈尔没有立刻回答，他仍然靠在床上，仰望着这个阳光的宠儿。

“我愿意。”他说，给出了贯彻一生的承诺。

巴里弯起眉眼，低声道，“那现在新郎可以亲吻新郎了。”

他弯下腰，金色的碎发扫过哈尔的脸颊，那个吻轻得像是阳光、微风和一切美好的东西。

-end-

————————

哈尔：但是，亲爱的，你要迟到了。


End file.
